Many outdoor sports and activities, including downhill skiing and snowboarding, are conducted in inclement weather conditions consisting of cold temperatures and high moisture. Protective gear and clothing is usually worn during these activities in order to provide warmth, dryness, and general protection for the skin. Full-fingered gloves are often used during winter activities to warm and protect the hands while still allowing for some degree of movement and use of digits for manipulation. Furthermore, gloves are often used in many other outdoor sports and activities such as motorcycling, hiking, biking, etc.
Despite growing and heavily publicized health hazards, a large proportion of the population uses orally inhaled substances such as tobacco, tobacco-related products, and other conventional smoked products. These substances, hereafter referred to collectively as “substance to be smoked”, are usually burned, releasing smoke which is orally inhaled. Devices including pipes and paper-based cigarettes are used to facilitate smoking of a substance to be smoked in normal, ambient environmental conditions.
People who smoke often face a challenge during inclement weather conditions outdoors. Snow, rain, and other precipitation can damage both the substance to be smoked as well as the devices used to facilitate smoking (cigarette paper, filters, etc.). In addition, the requirement for fine digital motor movement to manipulate, prepare, and smoke a substance to be smoked often necessitates removal of protective clothing such as gloves. This can result in the exposure of bare skin to cold and moisture. For this reason, it would be desirable to provide a means to store, protect, and subsequently smoke a substance to be smoked, especially during inclement weather conditions and/or when the smoker is wearing protective clothing such as gloves.